projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
DO NOT Watch This - Super Seducer 1
Jared plays a horrific game about being a pick up artist while Ms Editor goes on a rant. Synopsis Jared was having a hard time starting this video on Super Seducer because of the weird music. "*Jared before the video*" This game appeared in his inbox. Jared is concerned that this will all be live action. "All white ladies, too." Jared begins the first level as he tries to describe the game. Jared gets six options to choose from, asking how he should approach the girl. He tries saying, "Yo what up girl", which fails. A clip is showin telling Jared what to do. "He looks like a cult leader." Jared then pretends to be blind. He didn't expect that he would be trying to grope the girl. The game makes it seem as if you have to block the girl to prevent her escaping. Jared decides he has to correct option as the sexy music starts playing. Jared asks why there are prostitutes with the guy. "Models*" Jared is then asked what he needs to do next. Jared sees the sex option, chooses it, and laughs at how funny it was. The game insults Jared for his choice. "What?! Woah woah. Back up. Are you trying to f*cking kidnap her?!" Jared is insulted by the options. "Jared, what are you putting us through?" The woman was still able to escape! The models return when Jared chooses the elegant answer. "I hired models, therefore I am credible." Jared discusses the odd acting. The woman has no reason to keep on talking to him. Jared goes in to lean in for the kiss. "I'm not trying to f*ch you in the ass, or anything." The man says that it's cool to make sexual advances to a girl! "It's cool?!" "Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" Jared waves his arms around in anger. Jared thought this game would be funny, but he is getting angry instead! "Don't ask her where she lives, you creep!" Jared wonders why the woman is wearing a scarf. "Maybe her neck is cold. You don't know." Jared questions what the girls are looking at and looks around! Jared is surprised that this conversation is still going. Jared accidentally selected an option. He gets a half correct answer. Jared wants to see the looking up her skirt answer. Jared likes to choose those options, as the man looks like an idiot. The man says to say that her name is his name too, and it is very cringy. The girls are looking at Jared's blue lights! Jared asks for a number. He guesses he would get a fake number, and was correct! He asks for her number, and it doesn't work. "*check fake watch*" "*...wait, did I accidentally steal that lip balm from Sephora? ...oh God, I did. Should I go give it back? It was only five dollars, after all...*" "*Honestly, I'm glad I forgot my deodorant today.*" Jared selects that he is an ass model! Jared tries the option that he is a passionate programmer. This is attractive, and it actually works. Jared gives the guy a 6/10 at best. "4/10 He gives me the heeby jeebies" Jared wants to see another cringy option. Jared laughs when the man says that her friends can watch! Jared says he will punch anyone he sees trying these seduction techniques. "Yay!" Jared asks for her number again, and gets a half answer. The scene ends. Jared asks Ms Editor if she feels seduced yet. "If by "seduced" you mean "ready to spray him with a can of mace."" Jared is sure she has a lot to say. "There isn't enough space on the screen." Jared is now in a club with two girls, and is asked how to break the ice. He wants to see the man talking about his dick. He whips his dick out! Jared jokes that it is failing for him, as his penis is small! The girls don't respond asking for the security guards. Jared then decides to creep up behind the girls. It is funny, and Jared tries it out. All the options are terrible. "Hey girls, sorry, escuse me..." "But I am entitled to your time," "and what you were talking about isn't important." The man just lies to the women. "She is a good friend. That's why I know nothing about what she likes." Jared wants to give her a gun to shoot him. Jared laughs when one of the women are looking at the curtains. Jared feels that the douchebag would continue tailing about the subject rather then asking for the girl's names. Jared has seen this happen. "So have I! Countless times!" Jared went to a bar to talk to women once, but just played pool most of the time. Girls did sit next to him, but they might have felt bad. Jared asks the ladies if they are seduced yet. "Moreso than with this douche." Jared asks if ladies find this guy charming or attractive at all. "I'm interrupting for a second. This guy is trying to make these women think he's genuinely interested in them as people. He's not. He wants a conquest. So sure, if I was younger, more naive, and fell for his manipulation, he could *seem* charming. He's not. He's a creep. He wants access to *any* pretty woman's body *at her expense,* telling himself if she smiles when he lies then he's not doing anything wrong. The models on the bed show exactly what women are to him. Mannequins, objects to be used. No personalities or inner lives, just buttons to push until he gets his "reward". There is nothing wrong with getting to know a person. There is everything wrong with trying to exploit them. Miss Editor out" Jared chooses the option to accuse the girls of being materialistic. Jared hopes their is poison in the drink the man just drank. Jared gets so mad that he skips the rest of the disastrous scene. Jared then chooses the 'business between her legs' option. Jared starts looking into the background. Jared apologises for playing this, and enjoys making fun of this, but it is infuriating. "I appreciate that." "Wow. WTF dude. I *love* men who shit on other women to compliment me! Oh, boy!" Jared hates how bad the cinematography is. Jared thinks the girls should pretend to be gay so the dude goes away. "LOL! Internalized misogyny, amirite?!" Jared watches more options that offend the girls. Jared likes how the man says that asking who the leader is failed - only to be surprised when it succeeds for some reason. The girls on the bed look very bored. Jared jokes about the vegan attempt the man is doing. "In what world was that not worse?!" "And what is this stuff?" Jared chooses an option that doesn't play a clip, and doesn't know what happened there. The man then makes fun of the girl's accents. Jared is upset that the first option is about having sex with the dog. The girls finally left! He then talks about dog fighting. At this point it feels like it is teaching people how to have a normal conversation. It shouldn't be about having the goal of picking up. The man suddenly tells the other girl to stop talking! ""She" is right there. You can say this to her, y'know." He shows off his muscles and tests the girl's muscles, which is very weird. It won't work like it does in the game. Jared doesn't know what the 'Strawberry fields' routine is, and curiosity gets the better of him. After what seems like a psychology test, the man directs it back to sex. Jared says that he doesn't want to see anyone doing this. "*Thumbs up*" The man asks about their jobs. "*Just* painting your nails, like girls do!" "*If plants could feel, would veganism be immoral?*" Jared feels like the answers are similar to Mass Effect, as the options go in a direction that was not selected. The man asks how many drinks it would take for the girls to have sex! Jared pretends to hang himself. "Jared no! If I have to sit through this, you do too dammit!" This game is a cringe inducer. "#Nailedit" Jared likes the wrong answers as it makes him look like a douchebag. The man wants to get the girls drunk and take them home. "What you're describing is not legal." He even says that no means yes! Jared laughs maniacally when they find she has a boyfriend. "...but why Barry?" ""All the fun that he wants" is not how consensual relationships work." The girls get up and leave again. All the options are so douchy. Jared points out that one of the girls has a massive zipper. Jared wants to leave as she has a boyfriend. "I am Andrew's property! Respect his space, since you won't respect my own!" The man does not understand that men can be friends with women! The man says it is OK to take away the girl's independence! "What the actual fuck." Jared is horrified by what he just heard. Jared asks Ms Editor how she is doing. "... I'm... ;-;" "Men aren't safe." The man continues to give creepy responses. "That sounds like you're gonna kill them." Jared got one number in a bar once. It was at an internet meet-up, and Jared had to work the door. Some people recognized him. A girl who was there went up to Jared and gave him her number. Jared is still given a Casanova. Jared is angry about the guy. He reads the email he received. Jared is enjoying having fun of the game. *Shouldn't firebending be called plasmabending?* *Public restroom should be more ubiquitous* *If I had never given my dog any would it still love me?* *Ice is like snow's evil cousin.* *Where *is* Scooby Do?* *Paper towels... hand soap... bread* *If 's power comes out during , it disappear during menopause.* *who even watches endslates.* Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos